


Present in disguise.

by princess_christa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: It's Jumin's birthday and while he insists he doesn't want a present you decide to gift him something money could never hope to buy, yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I finished Jumin's route but I had exams and work so I didn't have time to actually sit and write this. As with all the times I've attempted writing my favorite characters, I'm a little nervous about posting this so please go easy on me. Enjoy at your own risk.

You had just finished dinner and were lying on the couch, curled up against Jumin. He had brought out his favorite bottle of wine, just for this special occasion and was well on the way of his third glass, whereas you had only drank one, since you found the taste to be a little too strong and your alcohol tolerance was below average.

Your fingers took turns in running up and down the front of his shirt, sometimes making him ticklish, but mostly making him shiver. He was tired from another long day at work, after all he was one of the most hard working people you knew, along with Jaehee, and a part of you didn't want to disturb him.

He had one of his arms wrapped around your waist with his hand resting at your hip and seemed completely absorbed in the taste of the wine, lost in a world of his own that you craved to understand.

"Is there something you would like as a gift, Jumin?", you asked, your voice slightly husky from staying silent for too long. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"A gift? I hadn't thought about that, but now that you ask I suppose I'll have to consider my choices", he replied before draining his glass and setting it on the table.

"My dear, this isn't a business meeting and there aren't any choices. You just have to think about something you really want and I'll do my best to give it to you. Since this is the first of your birthdays we're spending together I want it to be really special! Oh, but even if you can't come up with anything I'm sure I'll find a gift you'll really like so don't worry!", you laughed. He had yet to get rid of his business-like manner of speaking, but you found it cute so you mostly played along with it.

He lifted your chin up and planted his lips against yours. The way he held you in his arms made you feel special, as if you were all that ever mattered to him. The more time you spent with him, the more you started realizing how much love he had to offer and despite what everyone else in the RFA had to say, you knew that he was never really emotionless. There was no way a person with no feelings could be capable of loving someone so strongly. It wasn't until he opened up to you that you understood what it meant for home to be a person, not a house.

"I don't want a gift. As you know, I have enough money to be able to afford whatever I set my mind to so it won't be necessary for you to go out of your way to purchase something for me. More importantly, after meeting you I've come to understand this, I don't need material objects in order to be happy. Ever since you came into my life it's as if I'm seeing the world from an entirely different perspective, you've opened up so many new roads for me. I've even been told that I look like a different person. And for that I'd like to thank you. I don't know how I'm going to do that but I'm willing to spend as much time as I have to, so I can make you realize that it's because I have you that I can be complete. So, in answer to your question, all I want is you".

The way he said that was so natural and full of confidence that you were actually taken aback, even though it was not your first time hearing him say it.

"I want you too, I hope you know that", you whispered, turning around to sit in his lap.

You pushed his hair back and started planting kisses from his cheekbones, to his jawline, to his neck. His skin was warm and you could smell the faint scent of his cologne. With swift movements of your fingertips you undid the first few buttons of his shirt and then rested your hands on his shoulders as you pressedyour lips against his.

"I know you said you don't need anything, but there's a surprise I had planned for today, do you wish to see it?", you purred against his ear.

"It couldn't hurt to have a look, go ahead", he replied, clearly unaware of what was going through your mind.

You got up and made your way to the bedroom, only to leave him in utter shock when you came out a few moments later. He was looking at you while opening and closing his mouth, cheeks turned deep red. He even rubbed his eyes a couple of times just to make sure it was real.

"So? What do you think?", you asked as you pulled your garters further up after adjusting your cat ears.

"I think", he paused and you heard him swallow, "that this is a gift I would be more than happy to accept".

You made your way to the couch and leaned over him, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt before taking it off. He tried removing his tie but you immediately stopped him,

"Keep it on", you half-requested, half-demanded of him and he didn't seem to mind.

You spread your legs apart and sat on top of him, beginning to move your hips in fluid motion on his lap. You felt his fingertips graze your back as he unhooked your bra, proceeding to kiss his way to your breasts as one of his hands cupped your buttocks.

It didn't take a long time for him to get hard and you stroking the front of his trousers only served to speed up the process. You quickly unzipped him and pushed his underwear down slightly, revealing his erection. You toyed with his tip momentarily, and started pumping him, slowly at first, just for the sake of teasing him and then gradually increased your pace until you heard him moan your name.

"It's going to be awkward when I explain to the maid why the carpet is such a mess, but I hope it was worth it", you whispered against the shell of his ear.

It took a couple more seconds for him to cum and you moved out of the way just in time to avoid most of it landing on you.

"Now is probably the time to take this inside", you said more to yourself than him, "Elizabeth is asleep so that's one thing we don't have to worry about".

You could clearly make out a ball of fluffy white fur curled up on a big fancy pillow in the corner of the living room. It didn't exactly look like she was sleeping, but she obviously didn't care about what was going on.

"Maybe it would be better if I took her somewhere else, she might get up later and follow us out of curiosity. I'd rather that didn't happen", he mumbled, never taking his eyes off her.

Deciding it was too much of a pain to have a conversation about this you grabbed his tie and led him to the bedroom, in a manner that didn't leave room for objections.

After lowering the blinds you lied back onto the bed and let Jumin watch as one of your hands traveled south into your underwear, tilting your head to the side to look at him. He stood at the doorway, frozen in place.

 _"Right now he looks a lot more like a statue than Zen"_ , you smiled to yourself, arching your back as you hit your good spot.

"Jumin, you know, this is nice but it would be even better if you were the one doing things to me", you pouted, "oh but since it's your birthday I guess I can let you have this as a treat too", you added while pushing down your panties, letting them fall on the floor.

Taking your sweet time, you stroked your outer lips until you judged you were wet enough and then slipped two of your fingers into your vagina, curling them so you could get as deep as possible. He hadn't moved but you could see the bulge in his underwear and knew the sight was pleasing to him, so you proceeded to run your middle finger around your clit in circles until you felt you were close to climaxing. You drove your hips forward and threw your head back, going even faster to the point where you were moaning quite loudly. Your orgasm came a few moments later and it was quick but drawn out and as your hand fell at your side you turned around and looked at him.

"I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did", you teased him.

The spell he appeared to have been under was suddenly lifted and he approached the foot of the bed, kneeling down and pulling you towards him from the back of your knees, proceeding to force your legs apart and kiss the inside of your thighs.

He started out a bit shyly but soon he began biting you and it was not long until you felt his tongue ran over you. You were filled with an immense amount of satisfaction from the pressure of his thumb on your clit as he tongue-fucked you and you made sure to let him know by calling his name and gently pulling at his hair.

Before long his pace seemed to decrease and you knew he was doing it on purpose. He always used to tease you and, especially today, you couldn't object to it since it was his birthday so the best you could do was play along and maybe try to get something out of it as well.

"My love", you said, inhaling sharply as he hit your good spot, "if I may be so selfish as to make a request", you squealed in surprise, feeling his teeth dig into your thigh, "I want to have you inside me".

Jumin blatantly ignored you and continued leaving red marks all along your skin while fingering you. He was too stubborn for his own good and you made a mental note to get back at him in the future for doing this.

"Jumin", you moaned his name in between panting, "please fuck me".

He must've been taken by surprise by how honest your request was for he immediately stopped. You took this opportunity to sit upright and pull him towards you by his tie as you moved further away from the edge of the bed. You spread your legs apart as if to invite him and as soon as he was close enough you bit his earlobe and let out a small meow, which seemed to do the trick.

"It would be my pleasure, princess".

He pushed you back and you locked your legs around him as he entered you. His thrusts were fast and each time you felt him go deeper but he pulled out shortly after and rested his back on the wall.

"This won't do. I want you on top of me", he said as if ordering something from his chef.

Getting down on all fours you kissed his collarbones and took him in your hand, stroking him gently so that he would relax.

"Loosen up a bit, it's just you and me here. I told you we can do anything your heart desires today, of course I'll get on top of you", you smiled, running your tongue over the entire length of his cock.

You then proceeded to get up and lower yourself onto him as your lips met his. He grabbed your buttocks and tenderly moved you up and down while he brushed his tongue over yours. He broke the kiss off and turned his attention to your neck, sucking and biting at it to the point where your skin turned a deep shade of purple, no doubt serving as a mark that you belonged to him. Meanwhile you started toying with your clit before beginning to bounce faster on his dick. You slowly felt heat build up at your core and you knew you were going to climax soon so you further increased your pace,

"Faster", came Jumin's voice, moaning something other than your name.

His nails dug into your butt as he propelled his hips forward, pulling you down harder until you had the whole length of him inside you. He did so once, twice, thrice more and on the fourth time he came, holding you close to him as his fingertips ran along your spine.

"Of course, considering all the things you did for me today the least I can do is make sure you're pleased as well", he remarked, seeing as you hadn't managed to orgasm.

You lied on your back and and concentrated on the feeling of his fingers on your skin, he already knew what worked best on you so it didn't take a long time to send you over the edge. He rested his hand at the side of your breast and leaned in to kiss the corner of your mouth.

"I want to kiss you everywhere, you look so beautiful right now I feel like it would be a shame not to", he said as he caressed your face.

"Having my whole body kissed by you sounds like something I don't deserve, but I would love it nonetheless", you replied, curling up next to him.

"I'll pretend you never said that. Oh, and I want to thank you for today. I've gotten many presents on my past birthdays but now I think that anything I get in the future won't be able to compete with this".

"It was my pleasure", you laughed, unclipping your cat ears and putting them on the bed side, "I'll keep these. Who knows, maybe I'll start using them more frequently", you added while stroking the lower part of his abdomen.

You gradually drifted into sleep and were in a half awake state when you realized he got up and left the room, only to return with a blanket so he could cover you up. He lied back down, and after making sure you were comfortable he pressed his lips over yours.

"Last time you said you wanted me to kiss you, I still hope I didn't wake you up though", he whispered, lying back down and facing you, "I love you so much".

"I love you too, Jumin", you said softly as he took you in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave me a comment if you would like me to write you something.


End file.
